The present invention relates to a tie bar or binding post for use as an accessory with various trucks, and particularly with pick-up trucks.
Especially on pick-up truck beds, recesses and holes are provided for receiving tie-down ropes. These are troublesome to use, and there is need for an accessory for them which will be readily accessible, and is easily installed and removed. Furthermore, in order to make it economically practical, it is useful to minimize costs of molds for making it.